This invention relates to solid state silicon devices generally, and particularly to silicon-germanium devices, and methods of producing same.
Silicon-germanium (SiGe) devices are known in the prior art, but are generally produced through molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), chemical vapour deposition (CVD), or other relatively expensive and inefficient techniques, such as Ultra High Vacuum Chemical Vapour Deposition (UHV/CVD) or Rapid Thermal CVD (RTCVD). Such methods are difficult to integrate with existing fabrication lines.
The following references will be referred to later herein, by the reference number shown in square brackets:
[1] R. People, IEEE J. Quantum Electronics, Sept. 1986 PA1 [2] F. K. LeGoues, R. Rosenberg, and B. S. Meyerson, "Kinetics and mechanism of oxidation of SiGe: Dry versus wet oxidation," Appl. Phys. Lett., vol. 54, no. 7, pp. 644-646, Feb. 13, 1989. PA1 [3] D. Nayak, K. Kamjoo, J.C.S. Woo, J. S. Park, and K. L. Wang, "Rapid thermal oxidation of GeSi strained layers," Appl. Phys. Lett., vol. 56, no. 1, pp. 66-68, Jan. 1, 1990. PA1 [4] Brown R. W. and Chamberlain S. G. Phys. Stat. Sol. (a) 20, pp. 675-685, 1973. PA1 [5] "CCD Image Sensors", DALSA INC. Data Book, 1989. PA1 [6] Chamberlain S. G. and Washkurak W. D., Proceedings of the International Society for Optical Engineers, SPIE Vol. 1242, pp. 252-262, 1990. PA1 [7] Chamberlain S. G. and Broughton J. H., Proceedings IEEE Custom Integrated Circuits Conference, pp. 138-143, 1985.